This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This current study proposes to advance the knowledge about neurocognitive late effects of chemotherapy for ALL with a combination of DTI and specific neuropsychological measures. The central hypothesis of the study is that children who have been treated for ALL with chemotherapy alone will have neurocognitive deficits that are linked to disruption of connectivity in corresponding white matter tracts as measured by DTI.